Roses
by Pikachumaniac
Summary: This is my request fic for Peregine. Sorry it took so long. A YoleiKen romance, helped mainly with... what do you expect? Roses.


Disclaimer: Heck, do you really think Digimon belongs to me? If I did belong to me, do you think I would be writing? Heck, my stories would probably be a movie by now!!! (Some of them are certainly long enough to be one). Anyway, Digimon belongs to Bandai, Saban, and Fox, and since I get nothing from writing except good self esteem, there should be no reason to sue me, right? But anyway, Michelle and the storyline do belong to me, and I take great pride in knowing that. The lyrics to the weirdo song is also mine, made up with no point in mind.

Roses

This is my story for Peregine's request, a Ken*Yolei romance. Peregine… I'm sorry I didn't use the song you liked, but instead made up a song on my own. Sorry, but after looking over the lyrics a couple times, I was going… what??? But this song isn't too bad, I hope. I just wrote it!

Mimoe, Taiora, YoleiXKen, MattXMichelle

"I need some advice."

They blinked.

"On girls."

Another blink.

"Do you have any?"

Blink.

"Um…"

Blink again.

Ken sighed as the other guy members of the Digidestined just stared at him cluelessly.

"You know… girls?"

Blink, blink, blink, blink, blink.

"Couples? Gifts? Anything?"

"Waitasecond. Are you saying you want advice on what to give to a girl?" Tai suddenly asked.

"And you're asking Mr. Clueless there? Who has yet to ask Sora out?" Matt demanded.

Ken groaned as the others began arguing about who was the most clueless in the group.

Why do I even bother?

__

Autumn walks,

Through the parks,

Are just not the same,

Without you by my side,

"I need some advice."

Blink.

"On guys."

"Guys?" Sora asked, confused.

Yolei sighed impatiently.

"Yes. Guys."

"Umm…" the girl members of the Digidestined looked at each other.

"Mimi?" Yolei looked at the pink haired girl.

"Well… I have to admit that I don't really get too much for Joe… just some books and stuff like that… who is your lucky guy anyway?" Mimi asked.

"Why?"

"So we could find out what kind of personality he has. Like, does he know you like him? Is he a nice guy, or more aggressive? If he a sports fan, or is he a music player? Is he a nerd, or…" Kari began listing off the possibilities.

"All right, all right, I get the picture. Well… he's nice… very cute… plays soccer…"

"Please don't tell me this is Davis we're talking about," Kari groaned.

"No… it isn't," Yolei started sweating at the thought that she would like Davis.

"Are you going to tell us who this lucky guy is?" Sora asked intelligently.

"I… I don't really feel ready yet, you know?"

"Roses. Roses are always good," Michelle piped up from behind, "Sorry I'm late you guys!"

They began chatting excitedly as Yolei just sat there, wondering.

Roses? Hmm…

__

I'm lonely,

No one to be with me,

And when there is,

I can't help but wish,

That one was you…

"Roses?" Ken asked doubtfully.

Joe looked at the other male members of the Digidestined, who all enthusiastically nodded.

"Um, just out of curiosity, who are these roses for?" Davis suddenly asked, grinning.

"Davis!" Cody snapped as Ken began to blush crimson.

"What?"

"I think that is Ken's private business. If he doesn't want to tell us yet, then he won't," Joe answered firmly.

__

You know what they say,

A kiss is worth a thousand words,

And when I look into your eyes,

That's all I want to do,

He could still remember the first time he had laid eyes on her.

Oh, really, she was just a little teeny bopper, somebody who looked like she had less brains than a goldfish. She was no different from the hundreds of other girls who crowded him for autographs, reporters with interviews, and all that senseless crap. But then, then he went to the Digiworld to escape those kind of people. And yet, instead he was still faced with her.

And that's when he learned she wasn't just a senseless romanticist. Okay, maybe she was, at the beginning, but she changed… for the better. No longer obsessing over his every move, he found a chance to observe her as the Digimon Emperor… that is, before his true identity was found out.

And he definitely could not deny that it was with the help of Yolei that he began to feel more comfortable with the other Digidestined. When she had been one of the strongest doubters of his intentions of kindness, she was able to override her anger and help him get through it all. A true friend.

He didn't know when the friendship became more than that… a love. But he never said anything, not wanting to chase her away. Because now, she was his dream, his love, and he knew he would come close to dying if he should ever lose her. That's why it was so important that he tell her soon about his feelings for her, or he knew that the possibility he would lose her would increase every day that passed.

Yolei… my friend… my love.

__

Words cannot express my feelings,

Too simple,

Too vague,

Not enough to show my love,

Yolei smiled dreamily as she flipped through the pages of old magazine cut outs, pictures, and other little tidbits. All of the one guy she had loved.

Ken. (Okay, don't ask about the obsession, please?)

So maybe she had acted like she had really hated him, but even then, she would always feel a certain sense of guilt. There was a guy, and she loved him, but he was the enemy, and she would never be able to tell him that she did love him.

And she knew her love was more than simple attraction. It was true love, all throughout. Although some thought she and Izzy were an item, she looked up to the computer genius as an older brother, a role model. Not as a boyfriend. That love was always reserved to the special guy, and him alone.

And that special guy was Ken.

Sure, she had always fallen in love so easily. The first time she saw Izzy, she had a crush on him, but that was nothing new. She had many crushes… TK, Izzy, Michael, Willis… even Joe and Matt! However, when she saw Ken, it was as if something clicked. He was the one. She had never felt a love so strong…

But… what if she was only a teeny bopper to him, a girl that chased after him, screaming for his autograph? Was that all she was to him, or did he return the love?

Then again, he didn't even know.

Which is exactly why I'm going to tell him, remember? she chided herself.

__

But roses come to mind,

To prove my love to you,

Although not as exquisite as you…

"Hi Ken, what are you doing here?" Sora asked as she wrapped up some plants and rang them up for a customer.

"I'm here to buy some flowers."

"Oh, for who?"

"Um… a girl?"

"So, being secretive?" Sora smiled kiddingly, "What kind of flowers?"

"Roses."

"Roses? Hmm, good choice."

Suddenly, another figure stepped in as Ken was looking for the perfect bouquet of roses.

"Hi Sora… Ken! What are you doing here?" Yolei asked as she saw the genius looking through the roses.

"Um... I was just looking… for… uh… roses… because… uh… girl… oh…" Ken stammered as he began to blush a very deep crimson.

"Oh."

"What… what are you doing here?" Ken asked.

"I was… um… flowers… roses… guy… yeah… um… I'll be back… oh… bye," Yolei stuttered as she too began to blush deeply.

As Yolei rushed out of the store, Ken couldn't help but feel his heart drop a little.

Obviously, Yolei had been looking for flowers for another guy. So she had probably found somebody already. Conclusion… he had lost her.

__

Winter is nothing but cold,

Wind biting at my bones,

The cold is not relieved,

Cannot be relieved,

Yolei couldn't help but sniff. Ken was looking for roses… for another. Great, she had been loving him for so long, and he had already found somebody before she could ever confess her love.

Wasn't this just peachy?

"Hey, Yolei… are you okay?" Mimi called out from across the street, and Yolei looked up to see Mimi and Joe, holding hands, watching her from across the street. Yolei couldn't help but feel jealous of Mimi.

Look at her! She has a guy that she loves dearly, and the guy I was buying roses for was buying roses for somebody else. Great, huh? Why is it that everything bad happens to me?

"Yeah. I'm fine," Yolei quickly answered before turning away.

"Oh dear, did I say something wrong?" Mimi asked Joe, who shrugged.

__

Until my thoughts,

Drift to you,

But lack of your presence,

Jolts me back,

To the harsh coldness of reality,

Ken threw the bouquet of flowers on the bed, staring awkwardly at them. What was he supposed to do with them now? He certainly couldn't give them to Yolei! She obviously had somebody, and not only would he feel like a total fool when giving them to her, but he was sure he would be embarrassing her when he gave them to her.

He scowled angrily at the roses, as if they were the cause of the mess. In a way, they were. But what was really the cause was his absolute stupidity. Why hadn't he told her sooner? Fear of rejection? Fear that he would lose a wonderful friend?

Can you believe it? Ken Ichijoji, boy genius, former Digimon Emperor, current Digidestined of Kindness… had been afraid to tell a girl that he was madly in love with her.

What was this world coming to?

__

You know what they say,

A kiss is worth a thousand words,

And when I look into your eyes,

That's all I want to do,

Yolei couldn't help but break down in tears. Of course he had to find somebody else, just days before she was going to tell him that she loved him. This wasn't supposed to happen! Not to her! This kind of idiotic predicament was only supposed to happen in the soap operas, not real life!

Then again, with the Digiworld, her life was getting as hectic as a soap opera.

And now with these boy problems, her life might as well be filmed as a soap opera.

She sniffed, taking off her glasses that had been fogged up by her tears. Oh, how she wished she could just have one more chance. One chance, was that too much?

Obviously, it was.

Never, never again should she fall in love. Whoever said love was everything had been an idiot. All it ever did for her was cause her grief and misery. Was that worth it? No, of course not.

She couldn't stand the thoughts anymore. She buried her face in her pillows and cried herself to sleep that night.

__

Words cannot express my feelings,

Too simple,

Too vague,

Not enough to show my love,

Matt blinked as he saw Yolei, whose eyes were red and had dark rings underneath.

"Yolei? What's wrong?"

"Nothing… except my love life is in complete shambles," Yolei scowled, the thoughts causing tears to well up again. She tried to ignore the steady gaze of Matt, thinking about how she used to have a crush on him… who wouldn't? He was awfully cute.

"Want to talk about it?"

Yolei looked at the Digidestined of friendship.

"I'm sure you can't waste your time listening to me mope."

"No… you need a friend right now, and that's what I'm going to do," Matt smiled kindly as he fingered the tag with the blue crest of friendship within, "Besides, I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't act as a friend."

Yolei sighed.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Don't worry, I won't."

__

But roses come to mind,

To prove my love to you,

Although not as exquisite as you…

Michelle blinked as he saw an unhappy Ken trudge through the city.

"Ken! Hey!" she yelled, trying to get the attention of the boy genius. Ken turned and looked at her in vague surprise. That gave the guardian of joy enough time to take in Ken's features… lack of sleep, lack of care…

"Want to join me? I'm waiting for Matt, but he's not here yet," Michelle offered.

Ken watched her steadily.

"No… I think I should be going."

"Come on, Ken. What would Yolei say if she saw you this way?"

"I don't know, but I don't really care either."

"Is something the matter?"

"No… nothing's the matter."

"Your lack of sleep and care tells me different."

"It's nothing."

Michelle couldn't help as her eyebrow arched.

"Nothing, huh? Then why are your eyes red?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Ken, if you walk away from your problems, they're not going to get solved. You have to face them."

Ken gazed at Michelle.

Michelle grabbed a chair from a nearby table and brought it to the table she was sitting at.

"All right… start talking," she smiled as he took a seat.

__

Spring comes,

Relieves the cold,

But not enough,

Cause you're still not here,

To take away the chill,

"He was buying roses… for somebody else, most likely! And… I… never… got to… tell him that… I loved him!" Yolei sobbed, and Matt felt a tad uncomfortable as he put his arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Hey, for all you know, he might have been buying the roses for you," Matt tried to cheer her up, but she shook her head.

"No… no way. Ken Ichijoji has girls running all over me, and I'll be surprised if he never noticed me."

"Whoa… Ken is the one you're in love with?"

"Yes," Yolei practically shrieked before bursting into tears again.

Matt looked down at his watch.

"Yolei… I gotta go meet Michelle. Why don't you come with me?"

Yolei sniffed as she regarded the guardian of friendship.

"All… all right."

__

Damn it, 

I'm still chilled,

Nothing can take away this cold,

Well, nothing except you…

Michelle listened half heartedly as Ken repeated himself a million times about he was too late in confessing his love to Yolei. What she was really concentrating on was his expressions… she could see that there was a lot of pain, anger, frustration…

Then she noticed something behind the guardian of kindness.

And what she saw made her smile.

"Ken… hold that thought. Matt! Over here!" she called, waving to her boyfriend and his companion.

Ken turned to come face to face with not Matt, but another Digidestined.

__

You know what they say,

A kiss is worth a thousand words,

And when I look into your eyes,

That's all I want to do,

Yolei stopped as she saw who was sitting with Michelle at the café table.

"I can't do this," Yolei muttered, trying to step back.

Matt grabbed her arm before she could move away.

"You have to, sooner or later. Or you might as well just forget about it and never face him again," he snapped, steering her closer to the table.

Yolei watched as Michelle grinned and mutter something to Ken before yelling to Matt.

"Matt! Over here!"

Matt shoved her right behind Ken, and when he turned, she found herself gazing into his deep blue eyes.

__

Words cannot express my feelings,

Too simple,

Too vague,

Not enough to show my love,

Ken's mouth opened and closed, making him look like a gold fish.

"Yolei… I… I…"

"We were just talking," Michelle started simply, looking directly at the two Digidestined.

"You were? We were too," Matt added, also staring at the two younger Digidestined.

"And perhaps it's time you let it out," Michelle commented dryly.

"After all, it's not healthy to bottle up your emotions like this," Matt smiled at the Digidestined of Joy.

"Come, sir Yamato. We will leave fair Miyako and her handsome knight Ken to their bottled up feelings while you kill off a dragon or two for me," Michelle grinned as she got up, taking Matt by the arm.

"Would a fine head of hair do… like the one Taichi has?"

__

But roses come to mind,

To prove my love to you,

Although not as exquisite as you…

The two Digidestined watched as Matt and Michelle walked away.

"Yolei."

"Ken."

They looked awkwardly at each other.

"You first," they said at the same time.

"No, you," they replied in unison again.

Ken finally smiled gently.

"You first… after all, proper etiquette. Ladies first."

"No… you."

"But…"

"Please, Ken. You first."

__

Summer's come,

The sun is out,

Warming the air,

Bringing smiles,

Ken cleared his throat.

"All right, Yolei. If you want to know the truth about why I was buying roses… it wasn't for any random girl."

"Oh."

"Yolei… they were for you."

"What?" Yolei blinked at Ken, who was looking very awkward.

"Yes, Yolei. You see… well… I've… I've had feelings for you. And I wanted to express them… Joe suggested roses… so that's what I got… but when I saw you at the flower shop about to buy roses too… I thought you were already taken or found somebody else," Ken stammered.

"You're serious? You're not just playing with my heart?"

"Why would I do that? Listen, Yolei. You mean a great deal to me. More than you could imagine. I know I've never really expressed it, but our experience in the Digiworld together really brought out my feelings for you. It's understandable if you don't have the same feelings for me, after all I've done as the Digimon Emperor, but after all, you were the one who looked past all of that and helped me accept myself into your group.

"Um… so… what do you say? Would you like to… uh… go out sometime?" Ken asked quickly, rushing the last part.

"Really?"

"Um… yes. I can understand if you don't want to after all I've never let out my feelings but…"

Yolei held up a hand to cut him off.

"I would love to go out with you, Ken."

It was Ken's turn to be incredulous.

"Really?"

"Really. Now… what about those roses? What did you do with them?"

Ken grinned at his girlfriend.

"They're at my apartment… why don't we go get them together?"

"Perfecto!"

__

And now you're here,

Right by my side,

The chill is gone,

Perhaps there's more than one reason,

It's summer now…

Michelle couldn't help but smile as she watched the couple walk away, holding hands.

"Hmm… I feel like a matchmaker," Matt joked as he watched.

"Shh… you're ruining the moment," Michelle scowled.

"For you or for them?"

"Who do you think?"

"Well… I know how to improve your mood."

"Yamato Ishida, if this is another one of your lame brained schemes…"

"No, it isn't…" Matt replied, leaning down to kiss Michelle, who immediately stopped and began to kiss him back.

__

You know what they say,

A kiss is worth a thousand words,

And when I look into your eyes,

That's all I want to do,

Yolei fingered the roses that Ken had just presented to her.

"Ken… they're beautiful."

"Ah, but I know something even more beautiful," he teased.

"Oh really? What could be more beautiful than a perfect bouquet of roses?"

"I think I'm looking at it," Ken replied seriously, watching her intently.

Yolei couldn't help but shake her head.

"Oh, Ken, you can't mean that."

"I do, and I will."

__

Words cannot express my feelings,

Too simple,

Too vague,

Not enough to show my love,

"I love you, Ken."

"I love you too, Yolei."

They continued to gaze at each other.

Finally, Yolei let out a small laugh.

"This is getting pointless… I don't think we're really getting the point across."

Ken studied her.

"You're right, Yolei."

And that's when he kissed her.

__

But roses come to mind,

To prove my love to you,

Although not as exquisite as you…

Yolei didn't bother to fight. It was like a fairy tale coming true, and she didn't want to ruin the moment.

Oh, this was absolutely wonderful. It was even better than how she imagined how it would be.

Suddenly, during the long kiss, she had dropped the roses on the ground, the silent reminders of a love that they had helped show.

__

And to think it all started with a dozen roses,

People really are correct,

Nothing but roses,

The very best,

For the one I love,

The very best…

Ah, it was a bit odd, I must admit, but it wasn't that bad. I made up the lyrics just out of nowhere. Of course, this ficcy is dedicated to Peregine, and I hope she enjoys it. I must admit, I enjoyed writing it, although I still like Yolei X Izzy better (grins impishly at Peregine). Anyway, please R&R, no flames please.

Pikachumaniac ^_^'


End file.
